<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Look by 3soo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930773">Look</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/3soo/pseuds/3soo'>3soo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chanyeol Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/3soo/pseuds/3soo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The eyes are the window to the soul, but sometimes, you hated how Chanyeol could see through you so easily, even if he never says it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Chanyeol/Reader, Park Chanyeol/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chanyeol Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Look</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Your heart feels like it’s stuck in your throat. Everything was perfect between you, so you felt like a fool for ending what you had over a title, or lack thereof. But you were sick of not knowing your place his life</p><p>The door opens to Chanyeol, dressed in only a t-shirt and boxers, and your stomach flips when he flashes his dimpled smile. Then, he wraps an arm around your waist, pulling you into him, tongue running over his bottom lip. “I’m glad you came,” he says, deep voice rattling your core.</p><p>You can’t think any more. You forget why you even showed up when his lips press against yours with a familiar fire. Sighing into the kiss, you snake your arms around his neck, while he cups your ass with his free hand.</p><p>He pulls away briefly to kiss your forehead, and that was all it took for all your thoughts to come rushing back. You let your arms fall to your side you open your mouth to speak, but he swallows it with another kiss, butterflies flooding your stomach when he cups your face.</p><p>You can’t resist him.</p><p>He leads you towards the couch, and as soon as you both sit, he pulls you into his lap and claims your lips, though what caught you off guard was the tenderness, rather than the overpowering lust that you had grown accustomed to. Your breathing goes shallow, and you can hear your increased heart rate in your ears.</p><p>His lips find your neck, and his hands find the waistband of your pants, fingers softly brushing the outside of your panties. You let out a soft moan, and he quickly muffles it with a kiss. He’s always said he loves the sound of your moans, but he loves the taste of them even better.</p><p>And with that, the lust comes back in full force, and he holds your bottom lip between his teeth, then he pulls away to remove his shirt. You assume you were going to have sex on the couch; it wouldn’t be the first time you’d gotten so heated that you didn’t care what area of the house you were in. But, he scoops you up and takes you to the bedroom.</p><p>He sets you on the edge of the bed and hurriedly removes your shirt before laying you back, settling between your legs. Instinctively, you hook your legs around his back, and he grinds against you as he kisses you a bit harder than you expected.</p><p>“I was going crazy without you here,” he whispers into your ear, tongue flicking out against the lobe. He drags it down to your neck, then to what was exposed of your breasts. You hiss when he sucks the flesh into his mouth, catching it between his teeth.</p><p>It’s clear his frustration is growing when he hastily reaches beneath your back, fumbling with your bra, tossing it aside and swirling a tongue over your nipple, causing you to inhale sharply in response. Then his eyes meet yours.</p><p>Your stomach twists so hard that it hurts, and your core throbs. His stare could turn you on by itself, and it’s painfully clear that he knows it just as well as you do. His eyes remain locked on yours as he lightly grazes his teeth against your hardened nipple while his free hand gropes your other breast.</p><p>His hair feels soft as it swipes beneath your fingertips, moans ringing out softly as your eyes flutter shut, then open again.</p><p>He breaks eye contact, kissing down to the waistband of your pants, then kisses you through your pants. He tugs them down with your panties. He marvels your naked body for a second, before he pushes your legs open, trailing soft kisses up and down your thighs.</p><p>He slowly parts your folds with one finger, coating it with your fluids before brushing it over your clit, a low noise leaving your mouth. You close your eyes, only to snap them open when he lightly taps your thigh. “No,” he says fervently. “Look at me. I want you to see.”</p><p>You nod, and watch he stokes a fire in you, tongue running lightly over your thigh while his finger continues to softly work on your clit. You rock your hips slightly into him, the aching feeling taking over your body. And with the fire building inside you, it doesn’t come as a surprise to either of you when you whimper as he slides a finger inside you.</p><p>You clench around his finger, gasping his name, head falling back when you feel the tip of his tongue assaulting your clit. Your eyes squeeze shut; you can’t look at him. But, you can feel his eyes on you as one digit turns to two, studying your reactions to him.</p><p>A choked moan. Your breath catches in your throat, and your fire turns to a raging inferno, rocking your hips even more wildly against him.  His low moans vibrate against your flesh, making you even more needy to come, then to feel him inside you.</p><p>You’re undoubtedly on edge as you tug his hair a bit, feeling your racing pulse throughout your body. Moans turn to gasps, your stomach becomes tight, tears well in your eyes, and your head is swimming.</p><p>You’re in a daze, and it’s only when he calls your name that you manage to snap out of it. You look at him, and already, his boxers are tossed somewhere in the room, and he has a condom in hand. His tongue runs over his glistening lips, and his dark eyes don’t leave yours as he rolls the condom on. “Keep your eyes on me,” he commands.</p><p>It’s easy to keep your eyes on him when all he’s doing is standing at the edge of the bed, but you know it will be a challenge once he’s inside of you, though you plan to try your best.</p><p>He finds himself between your legs again, hooking your leg over his shoulder before lining himself up with your entrance. He usually starts of slow, building up speed with each thrust. But, he thrusts hard once, giving you what feels like only a few seconds to adjust before repeating the process again. Your eyes remain on his, and it seems he’s holding himself back from snapping you in half. Maybe he wants to savour the moment. Maybe he knows this will be your last time together.</p><p>The thought causes your chest to hurt.</p><p>He moves at a slow, steady pace, his fingers digging into your calf. His mouth hangs open as he tries not to be too overwhelmed, but when a particular thrust causes you to squirm beneath him, he knows there’s no way he can fight off temptation much longer.</p><p>Without warning, his hips snap forward, and you manage to catch yourself before your eyes squeeze shut. You look at his lips, bottom one trembling a bit before he bites drown, strained grunt escaping his throat when he quickens his pace.</p><p>You let your eyes close this time, but he says nothing about it, so you assume his are closed too. He always knows just what to do to have you moaning his name, to have your fingernails digging into the mattress, to have your entire body tingling, but this — this feels more intense than every other time.</p><p>In no time, a flash of white light takes over your mind, and your entire body clenches. You didn’t realise your last time together would feel like heaven, and you wonder if it’s some sort of test towards your willpower and determination. And if that’s the case, you failed miserably.</p><p>Because when you open your eyes, watching him smile down at you, you realise that you love him, and you weren’t ready to let him go, or if you’d ever be ready to leave.</p><p>He comes shortly after, and when he’s panting heavily, looking down at your stomach, you let your leg fall from his shoulder and you reach up, wrapping your arms around his neck. He smiles, a smile that has your stomach flipping, then he bends down to give you a soft kiss.</p><p>Once he pulls away, he lays beside you, wrapping an arm around your waist before leaving a kiss on your shoulder. His eyes fall shut for a moment, and you take the opportunity to stare at him. His face glistens with sweat, and there’s a small smile on his gorgeous face as he tries to catch his breath properly.</p><p>He opens his eyes but you don’t look away, and neither does he. He stares without blinking, then exhales, smiling at you. “why are you looking at me like that?” He asks, his eyes darting between your lips and your eyes.</p><p>“N-nothing,” you stutter, his lips suddenly pressing against your neck. “I just like looking at you.”</p><p>“Good. I don’t want you to go. I want you to look at me forever,” he says. And before you can ask what he means, he captures your lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>